Seasonal Currency
Are you wondering what people mean when they say Baubles, Daffodils, Pearls or Candies? The Seasonal currency is an extra form of currency in the game that changes with every season: spring, summer, fall and winter. You can buy various decoration items with this currency as well as residences that are often used in quests. In the Candy Factory, you can also produce Donuts using seasonal currency. Each season has it's own currency that differs in name and collection means. Several buildings/city sights drop seasonal currency each season, some of them come in quests and others are available as real cash offers. Players can also purchase seasonal currency using real cash and sometimes Supercity's fan page shares links for free seasonal currency, these don't show up often but are a nice boost. 'Season Change' bauble to daff.png|Winter to Spring daff to pearl.png|Spring to Summer pearl to candy.png|Summer to Fall candy to bauble.png|Fall to Winter Each season, SuperCity changes the seasonal currency. At the end of the season, they convert your current currency to the next one, at an exchange rate of 1:5, meaning for every 5 you have of the current currency, they’ll give you 1 of the next currency. For example, if you have 100 Glass Baubles at the end of the winter season, they’ll give you 20 Daffodils at the beginning of the spring season. 'Types of Season Currency' Note: Each year, the buildings that drop different seasonal currencies change. We'll update this page as new information becomes available each season. Baubles= Baubles are the Winter season currency and are available from December to March. These are the buildings that dropped Baubles during Winter 2016: #Palace of Winter : 1-3 every 24 hours #Portuguese Castle: 3-5 every 24 hours #Puppet Theater : 1-3 every 8 hours #Belgian Town Hall: 4-6 every 24 hours #Christmas Market: 4-7 every 24 hours #Parisian Mill: 4-7 every 24 hours #Romantic Castle : 3-6 every 18 hours #Storyteller's House: 2-4 every 12 hours #Sweet Store: 3-5 every 16 hours #Santa's Residence: 1 every 5 hours #Honeymoon Hotel: 4-7 every 18 hours #Confectionery: 1 every 4 hours |-|Daffodils=Daffodils are the Spring season currency and are available from March to June. These are the buildings that dropped Daffodils during Spring 2017: #Lighthouse: 1-3 every 24 hours #Stable: 1-3 every 16 hours #Japanese Pagoda: 1-2 every 12 hours #Drive-In Cinema: 1-3 every 12 hours #Rope Park: 1-3 every 10 hours #Cherry Orchard: 3-4 every 24 hours #Leprechaun's Cottage: 1-2 every 8 hours #Turkish Museum: 2-5 every 16 hours #Orangerie: 2-3 every 12 hours #Austrian Church: 4-7 every 24 hours #Dubair Skyscraper: 3-6 every 18 hours #Easter Park: 3-6 every 16 hours #Spanish Palace: 2-4 every 10 hours #Tavern: 1 every 4 hours |-|Pearls=Pearls are the Summer season currency and are available from June to August. These are the buildings that dropped Pearls during Summer 2017: #Berlin Gates: 3-6 every 18 hours #Moroccan Palace: 1-3 every 6 hours #Pool Party: 2-4 every 12 hours #Hawaiian Restaurant: 1 every 4 hours #Supertanic Liner: 1-2 every 24 hours #London Concert Hall:3-5 every 20 hours #Music Shop: 2-4 every 17 hours #The Capitol:4-7 every 24 hours #Yacht: 2-4 every 24 hours #Cat Cafe: 1-3 every 8 hours #Oriental Pearl Tower: 2-5 every 12 hours #Italian Fountain: 2-5 every 24 hours #Taller Hanging Gardens (Stage 2): 2-4 every 24 hours #Glorious Hanging Gardens (Stage 3): 4-6 every 24 hours |-|Candies=Candies are the Fall season currency and are available from September to December. These are the buildings that dropped Candies during Fall 2017: #Extreme Water Slide: 3-5 every 18 hours #Pyramid 1-2 every 24 hours #Austrian Church3-6 every 24 hours #Brazilian Theater 2-4 every 16 hours #Saint Petersburg House of Books 3-6 every 24 hours #Barcelona Church 7-12 every 24 hours #Fashion Podium 1-3 every 14 hours Neptina (talk) 15:38, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Category:Gameplay